When Two World's Collide
by Miss Courageous Hufflepuff
Summary: HIATUS! It all started with coffee. One cup of steaming coffee lead to the closest thing Claire Green came to love. Why, is the only question between both of the star-crossed lovers. How will the story end, is it a comedy or tragedy? Wilson/OFC; House/OFC


_**When Two World's Collide**_

**By:** Mrs. Secret Valentine (Jenna)  
**Rated:** Teen, for nudity and mild sexual refrences  
**Summary:** It all started with coffee. One cup of steaming, regular coffee lead to the closest thing Claire Green came to love. How, and why is it happening now, is the only question between both of the star-crossed lovers. How will the story end, is it a comedy...or a tradgedy?  
**Catergory: **House, M.D.; Romance/General

* * *

"Claire, honey, can you go out and get some milk for the cookies? The pot luck is tonight and we're all out," My mom announced above the shouts of Emily and Jordan.

"Yeah mom, I'll pick some up on my way back from Nikki's appointment, I have to go by the store to get her anyways, love you!" I rushed out the door, kissing my mother's cheek softly and swiping a finished cookie off the cooling rack. As I walked down the New Jersey sidewalk, I couldn't help but start to hum a delightfully cheery song.

The mistake I made was closing my eyes. I am not the clumsiest person out there, but everyone goes blind when they close their eyes. So, I was quite surprised to be met with a body and a scalding sensation on my right arm.

"Oh I'm sorry, ouch, really I'm so sorry!" I said to the person, holding my arm tightly. The sweatshirt I had worn didn't save me from the coffee that was now burning my flesh. I knew my mom was right about the jacket rule.

"You're sorry? I burned your arm and you're apologizing?" The voice wasn't a female one, that's for sure. I looked up from my arm to see the person I just hit was not another fellow New Jersey female, but one of those New Jersey boys. Okay, so he wasn't a boy, but those puppy-dog eyes could fool you.

"Um," my voice caught in my throat as I stumbled for words, "I guess so. I was raised to apologize, it's a habit." I felt like a babbling idiot for no reason. But, I ignored the feeling that I needed to propose and pressed on.

"Here, since it's my fault about the coffee, I'll buy you new ones. How many did you have before I…well you know," I said, grabbing the man's arm and pulling him to the coffee stand he had just left.

Just before I had my money out, the man stopped me, halting my hand from entering my purse.

"Hey, what's the big idea? I wanna be a nice person and I get rejected? Everyone else in the city would love a free cup of coffee."

I didn't mean for it to come out so mean. But hey, when you are determined to make something up for someone, you'd rather not have them stand in your way.

"Sorry, but I'd feel like I was taking advantage of you if I let you buy me coffee, and I know you're not a prostitute for coffee right?" he asked, making me giggle like I did when I was fifteen.

"Well, what do you know about my backround? Besides, I like to buy people coffee. Tell you what…uh, what **_is_** your name?" My question seemed weird and awkward as it hit the air. I instantly wished that I hadn't brought it up for reason unknown to myself.

"James, James Wilson."

"I'm Claire Green, hello James. Now, tell you what James, if I buy you new coffee, then you can take me out and buy me a cup of coffee. All's fair and even then…correct?" My newly refined attitude surprised me.

"I guess so, who would it harm?"

I had always thought rhetorical questions were just things that stalled time so you could think to yourself…or talk to yourself. Whichever seemed more likely towards the person who was asked was the answer.

"It could harm the ozone; think about those poor coffee beans. Could you live with yourself if you knew you'd been part of the problem…not the solution?" I asked, almost letting my façade fall apart in front of James.

His smile was genuine as I let my laugh pass my glossed lips.

"I think I've always been part of the problem, never really cared much for the color green and…wilderness, how about you?" He asked.

James was getting closer and closer to my good side with each stupid or sarcastic remark. One more and he may go on my "People to Give Christmas Gifts To" list.

"Well, I'm sort of partial to the color green. But, that darn wilderness needs to go. So, how about tonight, say…eight?" I asked, my hands fiddling in my pockets for a pen.

My face was met with a silver, ballpoint pen when I looked up. Laughing, I snatched it up with a mumbled "thank-you".

"Can I see your hand?" I asked it as nicely as a stranger can ask to another stranger.

"Uh, sure…"

As James gave me his hand, I opened his hand palm up and started to scribble down my cell phone number. I left my name above it in case he forgot who I was.

"Now I know if you don't come you don't have a reason not to call. Ha," I was looking towards my watch for a single second, catching that Nikki's appointment was in ten minutes and I wasn't going to make it on foot.

"Dammit! Oh, sorry. I just had to help my sister to the hospital for her check-ups and I lost track of time talking to you. Now I'm going to have to re-schedule and all that jazz, dammit! It took so long to get a check-up in with him to," I was almost shouting by now.

"With which doctor…may I ask?" James had a hint of actual curiousness in his voice.

"Dr. House, up at the Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital," My mind was racing with the other times they had told me over the phone.

"Well, just go to the hospital anyways…maybe you'll have some luck with getting his attention." James was acting ominous and I was a bit frightened by his suggestive eye. But, the way he looked at me, I couldn't resist my next words.

"Why not, maybe luck will be on my side," I said, biting my lower lip and looking back to my watch.

"Who said anything about luck?" James asked, as I handed him the coffee I had just purchased.

"Indeed, who did? Well, I have to go now. So, I hope to see you in the future James." I ended my sentence with a peck to James' cheek as I scurried off to Nikki's house, almost beating the twenty-three year-old to the corner.

"Come on Claire, we have to hurry or I'll miss the new Idol episode. It's the night for the trials here in Jersey!" Nikki was way too excited to be without sugar.

"Nicole Janice Green, did you buy sugar at the campus?" I inquired, smirking freely. Nikki's face lit up a bright pink. I laughed lightly and grabbed my little sister's hand.

"Come on Nikki, you need to go to the doctor. Wait, aren't you studying to be a doctor?" My head was confused on why she was going to a doctor if she was going to be one.

"No, you're going to be a doctor silly! I changed my major to criminal justice, and you just finished your final year at the university in medical. So duh," Nikki pointed this out with complete obviousness.

"Point taken, but we still have to decide on which hospital in Jersey I'm going to work at. Am I correct on that one my dear sister?" I smiled thoughtfully as Nikki's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Princeton-Plainsboro Training Hospital, then you can teach all those young hotties about medicine, and I can get my fair share of 'family bonding' at work. Huh, what do you say?" Nikki asked, her smile fading as we entered the hospital. I hoped she wasn't going to freak out at the sight of blood…again.

"Nikki, I would love to work here. But, I heard they have really good doctors here and I don't think I'd be able to compete with the best, such as Dr. House, who you're seeing today."

"Are you serious? Abigail told me he's a jerk to get an appointment with. How'd you do it?" Nikki questioned, almost laughing at my terrified smile towards the hospital staff.

"Um, oh you know Nikki. It's easy when you have- um- connections?" It was more of a question then a statement as we came upon the door marked 'Dr. House'. My head was whirling with the "what ifs" of the situation.

"God I hope James was right…" I mumbled to myself.

**_-Wilson's POV-_**

"One check-up will not make a difference in anyone's life other than this girl's," I badgered. House continued to chuck his ball against the ground with a smug grin.

"Wait a minute, why would you want me to check-up on some girl's sister? Unless…you like this girl, this is all about impressing her." House had hit the nail on the head. But why would I tell him.

"Wh-what? That has nothing to do with this. I just want to help the girl; this is not about my infatuation with Claire."

"So her name is Claire? Have I met her before, because if I have, she might me the one with herpes from the clinic that tried to seduce me, I don't know…what do you think Jimmy?" House was just pushing the subject further to annoy me. As always.

"No…fine. So I like this girl, but come on. It's been a year since Amber and I think that this could at least lead to _one _date, please?" I asked, my face looking distraught.

"On one condition Jimmy-boy, if you get this hottie mid-thirties gal, what do I get?" House asked, actually inquiring who he got to sleep with out of this.

"I can't believe you just made this about you. Sleep with her twenty year-old sister for all I care, just see the patient, and make sure to talk about me…just a little," I pointed out with a smirk.

"Hmm…coffee. Thank-you Jimmy," House remarked to himself as I left the office with a bigger smile on my face.

**_-Claire's POV-_**

The door creaked open, and to my surprise Dr. House was sitting behind his desk sipping on a cup of coffee.

But the coffee looked similar to that of the coffee I had just bought James. Pushing aside those thoughts, I sat beside Nikki in the chairs across from Dr. House.

"Hello, I'm Claire Green. This is my sister Nicole…Nikki for short. We just came for a small check-up…tell him the symptoms Nikki," I pushed Nikki from her slouched position on the chair.

"Hello Dr. House, I'm Nikki Green…I've been feeling nauseous lately, and have been sleeping less. But, I'm as healthy as ever…well at least that's what Dr. Monroe says from the Jersey Medical Center from the other side of town…liar," Nikki mumbled the last words under her breath.

I wanted to make a good impression, but I giggled a bit under my breath. We'd never trusted Dr. Monroe with anything.

"Ah I see…you just had a minor flu…or you're preggers, now have you had sex in the past six months?" Dr. House asked, making me notice the glint of smugness in his eyes.

"No, but does oral count?"

Now Nikki was just leading him on with her boobs. Sticking them out like the meat they are…god dammit I wish I could do that so easily.

"Okay…I'm gonna leave you two to business…I'll be in the waiting room Nikki," I said, backing out of the office. As I opened the door from behind me, I quickly turned around and rushed into the hallway, bumping into someone and immediately falling over.

"Sorry, sorry…I am so sorry, let me help," I remarked, picking up papers that were on the floor.

"Is that all you say when you bump into someone…even when it's not your fault?" I knew that voice.

"James?"

* * *

**Thank-you for waiting for this first new work of mine! I'm really glad to have the support of new and old readers of my own. Don't worry old readers and fans, I will post another Camp Rock fanfiction work and a few new ones. I have a partner, but she just joined. So, expect a link on my page to her soon!**

**-- Mrs. Secret Valentine**


End file.
